Artificiality
by Harumi Mana
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke berjanji tidak akan menganggap serius terhadap hal apapun. Tetapi siklus kehidupan terus berputar, segalanya berubah sebagaimana yg semestinya terjadi. Persahabatan, cinta, penyesalan merupakan bumbu pelengkap kehidupan.-"Jangan pernah menganggap serius akan hal apapun, dengan begitu kita tidak akan merasa tersakiti/Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjanji.."/ Newbie. RnR?
1. Their Promise

**Artificiality**

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Artificiality****© Harumi Mana**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Don't get serious about anything_

_Then you won't get hurt either_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hiks... mmh.. hiks._" Terdengar suara isak tangis dari gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang sedang terduduk dengan lutut tertekuk di pojok ruangan yang bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat yang menguar di sekeliling kamar itu.

"_Kau kenapa_?" Tanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 6 tahunan pada gadis kecil tersebut. Bocah laki-laki itu berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan si gadis kecil.

"_Uu..ukh..hiks.._" perlahan-lahan gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat kedua bola mata dengan iris emeraldnya terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir sampai dagunya. "_H..hiks.. Kaa-san su..sudah tidak sayang sa..sama Sakura lagi..i.. hiks_" Ucap gadis kecil itu terisak-isak.

"_Dari mana kau tahu kalau orang tuamu tidak menyayangimu lagi_?" Tanya bocah laki-laki berambut raven itu lagi.

"_Tapi kaa-san.. dia tidak mau melihat Sakura, dan sekalipun ia datang.. dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak menginginkanku .. itu menggangguku.._" Jawab gadis itu sambil masih sesenggukan.

"_Hmm.. Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh lho. Memang kau sakit apa_?" Tanya bocah laki-laki itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Bocah laki-laki itu mengusap-usap puncak kepala si gadis kecil guna menenangkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, si gadis mulai terlihat lebih tenang dan berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"_Tidak tahu, Sakura sering di rumah sakit. Kata bu dokter, kondisi tubuh Sakura lemah_." Jawab gadis itu dengan suara serak. "_Uum.. Namamu siapa_?" lagi-lagi bocah laki-laki itu bertanya pada gadis itu.

"_Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Kau_?" Si gadis kecil itu balik bertanya pada bocah laki-laki itu.

"_Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal ya Sakura_." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"_Uum, salam kenal juga Sasuke_." Ujar Sakura tersenyum sembari menerima juluran tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalas perkataan Sakura dengan anggukan kepala.

"_Kenapa Sasuke ada di sini? Sasuke sakit apa?_" Tanya Sakura.

"_Aku tidak sakit. Rumah Sakit ini milik ayahku. Aku sering bermain ke sini setelah sekolah._" Jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti.

Tok tok tok

"_Permisi, Sakura-chan sekarang saatnya pemeriksaan_." Terdengar suara wanita yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggunakan seragam perawat.

"_Eh, Sasuke-sama. Maaf saya tidak tahu bila Sasuke-sama ada di sini._" Ucap perawat itu.

"_Tidak apa-apa Matsuri-nee. Dan jangan panggil aku Sasuke-sama, cukup Sasuke saja._" Ujar Sasuke sambil memasang senyum ramah.. yang.. err? terlihat Sedikit janggal? atau lebih tepatnya palsu?

"_Hahaha, Nee-san mengerti Sasuke-kun. Pasti Fugaku-sama bangga mempunyai anak manis sepertimu._" Tawa Matsuri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang senyum ramah itu di mukanya.

Setelah mengecek keadaan Sakura, Matsuri pamit pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"_Dengarkan, Jangan menganggap serius tentang hal yang bersangkutan dengan orang dewasa dan cukup menjadi anak baik saja._" Ujar Bocah laki-laki itu.

"_Ngg? Tapi Sakura sudah menjadi anak baik._" Ujar Sakura.

"_Bukan itu yang aku maksud._"

"_?_"

"_Di dunia ini, hanya menjadi anak baik itu tidak cukup. Kau harus berperan menjadi anak baik yang disukai orang dewasa."_

"_.."_

"_Jangan pernah menganggap serius akan hal apapun, dengan begitu kita tidak akan merasa tersakiti."_

"_Eeeeh, itu bagus! Aku juga ingin melakukan hal itu."_ Ucap Gadis merah muda itu semangat.

"_Tapi kau bodoh." _

"_Tidaaaak! Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menjadi sepertimu!" _

"_Baiklaah.. Berhenti berteriak."_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjanji tidak akan pernah menganggap serius, tidak terhadap hal apapun." _Gadis merah muda itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah si bocah raven, kemudian jari kelingking milik gadis itu disambut oleh jari kelingking bocah laki-laki itu.

"_Hn." _

"_Mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat ya Sasuke-kun."_ Riang gadis.

"_Tentu saja."_ Balas Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyinari wajahnya. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan menutup matanya, berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Tapi, belum sampai 3 menit gadis merah muda itu kembali terbangun.

Gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu mengucek kedua matanya. Dengan kantuk yang masih mereda, ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap-kerjap, mencari kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

Setelah dirasa kesadarannya sudah cukup kembali, Sakura berjalan gontai ke arah sebuah lemari putih di sudut ruangan yang bernuansa merah muda itu. Setelah selesai mengambil keperluannya, gadis itu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar merah muda itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar dengan samar suara air yang jatuh dari shower di dalam kamar mandi.

Sudah rapi dengan seragam musim panas Konoha International High School –kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan lambang sekolah di bagian dada kiri, Dasi dengan motif kotak-kotak merah-hitam, rok lipat dengan motif sama dengan dasi 7 cm di atas lutut, kaos kaki hitam sepanjang bawah lutut—di tambah dengan jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri gadis itu. Rambut merah muda panjangnya, Ia ikat tinggi dengan sedikit ikal di bagian bawahnya. Setelah mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya itu menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Ohayou Sakura-sama." Sapa seorang pelayan wanita pada Sakura.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku Sakura-sama Ayame-nee, Cukup Sakura saja. Lagipula tidak ada tou-san di sini" Rajuk Sakura pada wanita itu.

"Uum, ta..tapi.. Khh~ Baiklah Sakura-chan." Pasrah wanita yang dipanggil Ayame. Sakura hanya terkikik geli.

"Mana tou-san? Bukankah seharusnya tadi malam Ia sudah pulang?"

"Memang benar, Kizashi-sama sudah pulang tadi malam sekitar pukul setengah 12. Tapi pagi tadi, Kizashi-sama pergi lagi ke Suna untuk urusan bisnis." Mendengar itu Sakura hanya tersenyum, tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Sarapan sudah siap di meja makan nona." Kata seorang pelayan pada Sakura.

"Uum, tidak usah, aku bawa bento saja. Aku akan makan di sekolah. Maafkan aku Yuki-nee"

"Umm, baiklah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf nona."

"Hai' , Itekimasu minna..~" Seru Sakura riang, kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sakura berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki, walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang—amat sangat– berkecukupan, ia lebih suka bepergian dengan berjalan kaki atau menggunakan bus maupun kereta, yang menyebabkan Kabuto—ketua pelayan di keluarga Haruno— cemas mengingat kondisi tubuh putri Haruno yang sedikit lemah. Di sepanjang perjalanan, banyak, bahkan hampir semua tetangga ataupun orang berjualan menyapa Sakura dan di balas Sakura dengan ceria. Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno yang telah bercerai. Kizashi, pemilik Haruno Cooperation yang merupakan perusahaan tenar seantero Jepang. Sakura terkenal dengan keramahan, kebaikan, kepolosan, keanggunan, dan kecantikannya oleh orang-orang di sekitar gadis merah muda itu. Di tambah dengan sifatnya yang ceria, dan tatapan matanya yang meneduhkan menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitarnya nyaman dan makin menyukainya.

Saat sampai di persimpangan, tiba-tiba Sakura menambah kecepatan berjalannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang yang tengah berdiri di sudut jalan di samping tiang listrik.

"Hei!" Seru Sakura riang sambil menepuk pundak pemuda raven itu. Pemuda raven itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. Kemudian ia membalas sapaan Sakura dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lama menunggu Sasuke-_kun_? Tumben kau datang cepat." .

"Hmm, aku datang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Tadi aku bangun kepagian." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Sasuke Uchiha, putra bungsu pemillik Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha—Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha— merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. Pemuda dengan wajah yang setara dengan Dewa Narcissus ini, juga mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama dengan Sakura. Baik, ramah, tegas, dapat diberi kepercayaan, dan juga bertanggung jawab. Pemuda tampan ini, merupakan ketua OSIS di KIHS. Setiap hari Sasuke ataupun Sakura akan menunggu di persimpangan dekat cafe Himawari, untuk berangkat bersama.

"Oh, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Sakura dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, hanya 10 menit juga 'kan? Ayo, berangkat sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, kemudia ia menarik—menggandeng— tangan mungil Sakura.

"Yap! Ayo berangkaaat~" Seru Sakura riang, lalu ia sedikit berlari kecil yang menyebabkan Sasuke harus menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

"Jangan berlari-lari Sakura. Nanti kau lelah." Nasihat Sasuke. Sakura tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, ia malah bersenandung kecil sembari menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Di perjalanan mereka berdua bercanda bersama, terlihat mereka berdua sedang tertawa bersama. Tidak terasa, akhirnya pintu gerbang megah KAIHS terlihat. Salah satu sekolah terkenal di Jepang, yang bukan sembarang anak yang bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah itu.

Mereka berdua merupakan murid kelas X-2. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai 2, banyak atau bahkan hampir seluruh murid dan guru menyapa atau sekedar tersenyum dengan mengangguk pada mereka berdua, dan juga di balas oleh mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas mereka, Sasuke membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua menyapa teman-teman sekelas mereka dan langsung di balas teman-teman sekelasnya. Terlihat menyenangkan sekali hidup mereka berdua,eh?

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk sebangku. Letak bangku mereka berdua terdapat pada baris kedua dekat jendela. Setelah duduk, bangku mereka berdua langsung ramai dikerumuni teman-teman mereka.

"Hei Sasuke, apa benar hari ini akan ada murid pindahan yang pindah ke kelas ini?" Tanya pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang.

"Hmm, iya. Ada 2 anak murid pindahan yang akan pindah ke kelas ini."

"Eeeh.. banyak sekali. Mereka pindahan dari mana Sasuke-kun?" Terdengar suara lembut dari arah kanan Sasuke yang berasal dari Sakura.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka berdua pindahan dari Suna." Jawab Sasuke. Selaku ketua OSIS, wajar apabila ia mengetahui tentang berita-berita di sekolahnya.

"Eh,eh.. mereka berdua cewek cowok atau cowok semua? Atau bahkan cewek semua?"

"Apa ada yang tampan tidak Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa, apa ada yang cantik Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari teman-temannya membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Err, mereka perempuan dan laki-laki. Soal wajah dan hal lainnya aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diberitahu hal itu oleh Kakashi-sensei." Jelas Sasuke.

Suasana kelaspun kembali ribut, Sasuke hanya membalas sapaan atau sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan para fans-fans perempuannya dan juga teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sakura, sedang sibuk mengobrol ria dengan 2 teman perempuannya. Yang satu mempunyai rambut blonde dengan iris yang senada dengan lautan, dan satunya berambut coklat yang dicepol 2 dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya.

.

.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, tidak lama kemudian masuk seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan iris yang senada dengan gelapnya malam.

"Ohayou minna.." Sapa pemuda itu pada murid-murid sekelas yang di jawab oleh murid-murid X-2.

"Hari ini kelas kita mempunyai 2 anggota baru. Akasuna, Hyuuga silahkan masuk." Ucap Kakashi—nama pemuda itu; wali kelas X-2—

Pintu kelaspun kembali terbuka, seorang pemuda manis berwajah baby face dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan darah memasuki kelas X-2 dengan langkah tenang. Kemudian, diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut Indigo dengan iris mata bewarna lavender yang berjalan di belakang pemuda manis itu dengan langkah anggun.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap Kakashi pada mereka berdua.

"Akasuna Sasori, Yoroshiku." Ujar pemuda itu singkat yang diakhiri dengan senyuman –amat sangat— manis yang membuat hampir seluruh gadis di ruangan itu menahan napas dengan wajah yang merona merah dan berhasil membuat sebagian murid laki-laki di kelas itu berdecak kesal melihatnya.

"Hajimemashite minna-san." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya, sejenak ia menarik napas. Mata sebagian pemuda di ruangan itu terpaku melihat ke arah gadis itu, sedangkan para gadis melihat gadis lavender itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kemudian, gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, pindahan dari Suna Art International High School. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya." Lanjut gadis itu dengan tersenyum lembut. Iris lavendernya memandang ke wajah teman-teman barunya. Tepat saat kedua iris itu menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah muda, tiba-tiba gadis yang terkesan lembut itu menyeringai sepersekian detik lalu kembali memasang senyum lembutnya.

"Silahkan duduk di depan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tolong angkat tanganmu." Pinta Kakashi pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat, sepertinya ia menyukai kedua teman barunya itu. Kemudian Sasori dan Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah bangku mereka. Sasori duduk di depan Sakura, dan Hinata berada di depan Sasuke. Setelah duduk, Hinata kembali menyeringai sembari memerhatikan Kakashi yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hiks.. apa ini? T^T Maaf kalau jelek, saya masih newbie di FFn.

Saya mohon pada para senpai untuk mengajari saya.. Saya mohon saran dan kritiknya.. Flame juga boleh.. hiks T^T

Saya mohon.. Huweee TTT^TTT

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict nggak jelas ini..

Review please.. T^T


	2. Something Wrong

**Artificiality**

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Artificiality****© Harumi Mana **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-san, Salam kenal.. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura saat Hinata membalikkan badan untuk mengambil buku di dalam tasnya.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal Haruno-san. Cukup panggil Hinata saja." Balas Gadis beriris lavender itu disertai dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Kau juga panggil aku Sakura saja. Kita berteman yaa." Ujar Sakura riang dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di bawah dagunya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Kita akan berteman baik." Ucap Hinata serta tersenyum, tunggu sebentar, ada yang janggal dengan senyuman gadis lembut itu. Jika dilihat lebih detail lagi mungkin senyuman itu sedikit mengarah ke seringai. Err, entahlah.

"Heh, mengapa kau menyeringai?" Terdengar suara baritone yang berasal dari pemuda manis berambut merah yang berada di samping gadis lavender itu.

"Ne, apa yang kau maksud?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Sasori dengan tatapan polos.

"Cih." Decih Sasori.

"Ne,ne.. Akasuna-san. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Ucap Sakura pada Sasori sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasori.

"Hm, salam kenal juga Sakura. Cukup Sasori saja, kalau kau bersedia 'Sasori-kun' juga boleh." Ucap Sasori sambil memasang senyum –yang amat sangat— manis pada wajah baby facenya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Um.. I.. Iyaa. Kita berteman ya Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sasori hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, Sasori-kun, kenalkan dia Sasuke-kun. Ketua kelas X-2 di sini. Kalau perlu bantuan, serahkan saja padanya. Dia sangat hebat." Ujar Sakura semangat sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. "Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Sakura. Hmm.. Salam kenal Hyuuga-san, Akasuna-san. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, lalu memberikan senyuman pada Hinata dan Sasori.

Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasori hanya bergumam. "Maaf, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa menemani kalian berdua berkeliling sekolah. Aku ada urusan, Nanti biar Sakura yang menemani kalian sepulang sekolah." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura selaku wakil ketua kelas, tentu saja bertanggung jawab untuk menggantikan tugas Sasuke bila Sasuke sedang ada keperluan. Sakura menyahut dengan semangat. Mendengar itu, Bibir Hinata sedikit tertarik ke atas.

"Uum, maaf Sakura-chan. Tapi hari ini aku ada acara, mungkin kapan-kapan saja aku berkeliling sekolah. Mungkin nanti aku bisa hapal sendiri." Terdengar suara lembut yang mengalun dari bibir gadis lavender itu.

"Baiklaah, tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Nanti aku mengantar Sasori-kun saja."

"Kalau begitu, besok aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah. Besok aku bebas, bagaimana denganmu?" Tawar Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Um, sepertinya bisa. Baiklah, Terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun terdengar. Sasuke yang sedang ada rapat OSIS langsung pergi ke luar kelas setelah pamit pada Sakura. Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya, karena setelah ini ia akan memperkenalkan sekolahnya pada Sasori. Sasori yang telah selesai, menghampiri bangku Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Uum, Tunggu sebentar Sasori-kun. Aku lupa menaruh di mana buku noteku." Ucap Sakura. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan pada bawah bibirnya memasang pose berpikir.

"Buku inikah?" Tanya Sasori sambil menunjukkan buku dengan sampul menara Eiffel bewarna hitam.

"Ah benar, ini dia. Ada di mana buku ini?"

"Ini terjatuh di samping bangkuku. Cepatlah sedikit, nona lambat." Ejek Sasori sambil memukulkan note Sakura di puncak kepalanya lalu memberikan note itu pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa bibirmu manyun begitu? Minta dicium ya?" Goda Sasori sambil mencolek dagu Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memanas seketika, "Aargh.. Sasori-kuuun.. Berhenti menggodaku. Ayo cepat kita berkeliling." Teriak Sakura dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Kemudian tangan mungilnya menarik tangan Sasori untuk beranjak dari bangku mereka.

"Sabar sedikit nona. Mukamu memerah begitu, Jangan-jangan kau memang ingin kucium ya? Mengaku sajalah." Goda Sasori sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasori tajam dengan wajah yang masih memerah, "Diam. Atau kau kugigit." Ancam Sakura. "Astaga, kami-sama. Apa kau begitu bernafsu padaku, sampai ingin menggigitku? Agresif sekali kau, Sakura-chan." Goda Sasori lagi. Mendengar itu, wajah Sakura semakin memerah, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Aaaah.. Sasori-kun bodoooh.. Baka! Baka! Baka!." Teriak Sakura sambil memukul bahu kiri Sasori berkali-kali. Sasori yang berbadan atletis, baginya pukulan Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia malah tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Hahahaha.. Iya-iya.. Ampun Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Sasori yang masih tertawa.

"Huh." Sakura hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Sasori di belakang. Sasori mengejar Sakura. Saat mereka hampir sejajar, Sasori menarik lengan kanan Sakura, "Oh, ayolah Sakura. Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasori sambil menatap Sakura tepat di matanya. Sakura yang merasa canggung akibat ditatap Sasori dengan tatapan dalamnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ba..Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan menggodaku lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar itu Sasori tersenyum lega, kemudian Ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura dengan tatapan melembut.

"Kalau bagitu, ayo kita lanjut berkeliling." Ucap Sakura semangat sambil tangan kirinya meninju udara ke atas. Sasori hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara 'berkeliling sekolah' dengan tujuan memperkenalkan KAIHS pada Sasori, di perjalanan terlihat mereka berdua yang saling bercanda bersama. Mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab seperti kawan lama. Terlihat sekarang Sakura yang sedang menarik tangan Sasori sambil berlari dan tertawa, sedangkan Sasori hanya memperlebar jarak langkahnya yang juga sedang tertawa.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap, jam yang melingkar di tangan Sasori sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.23 pm. Di gerbang sekolah, terlihat Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak bersemi.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambut merah muda Sakura yang lembut. Mungkin pemuda merah ini mempunyai hobby baru, yaitu mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

Sakura balas tersenyum ceria, "Tentu saja, aku juga sangat senang. Tidak kusangka, kau seru juga." Ucap Sakura menggebu-gebu dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, kau bercanda. Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Umm, Sasuke-kun sepertinya sudah pulang. Aku pulang sendiri saja, kalau begitu."

"Dijemput?" Tanya Sasori lagi

"Tidak, aku pulang berjalan kaki. Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini kok."

"Kalau begitu, kau kuantar saja. Sudah sore, bahaya kalau kau pulang sendirian." Ajak Sasori.

"Tidak usah, Sasori-kun. Ini masih sore, bukan malam hari. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil." Dengus Sakura.

"Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, bahaya bila seorang gadis cantik berjalan sendirian. Tidak peduli sore atau malam hari."

Sakura sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan Sasori, "Tapi aku punya banyak tetangga, jadi aku akan aman-aman saja. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau kau kenapa-napa, malah itu yang merepotkan. Sudahlah, kau kuantar saja. Tidak ada penolakkan. Kalau kau menolak, kau akan kucium. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil motorku dulu." Ancam Sasori. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, pemuda itu sudah berlalu untuk mengambil motornya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasori datang dengan motor sportnya. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Ayo, cepat naik. Hari sudah semakin malam." Perintah Sasori, sambil menarik—menyeret— tangan Sakura,

"T..ta..tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. Atau kau mau kucium." Ancam Sasori lagi, Mendengar itu Sakura mendengus kesal. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia menaiki motor sport merah milik Sasori.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ucap Sasori.

"Ya..Ya.. Tuan cerewet." Sindir Sakura. Kemudian gadis merah muda itu melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Sasori.

"Nah, begitu dong. Jadilah gadis yang manis." Kekeh Sasori. Kemudian Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasori dengan keras, dan diakhiri dengan rintihan kesakitan dari Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, sudah lama menunggu?" Terdengar suara yang berasal dari baritone dari pemuda berambut raven mencuat .

Tersadar dari lamunannya, gadis merah muda itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara itu. Saat emerald dan onyx bertemu, Gadis pemilik iris emerald itu tersenyum lembut. "Ohayou mo, Sasuke-kun. Tidak, aku baru saja datang." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Hn, Baiklah. Ayo berangkat." Ajak Sasuke seraya menarik tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan bocah merah itu kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

"Bocah merah? Maksudmu Sasori-kun?" Tanya Sakura balik. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dengan alis kiri yang sedikit terangkat. Kemudian Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-baik-baik-saja milik Sasuke. Sakura yang bingung dengan Sasuke ikut mengerutkan keningnya, menambah kesan imut pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu, sejak kapan kau memanggil si bocah merah itu dengan suffiks 'kun'? Apa saja yang kalian berdua lakukan kemarin?"

"Oh, Karena ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Lagipula, ia orangnya baik kok. Sasori-kun lucu, ia juga seru untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol." Ucap Sakura dengan semangat.

"Cih, kalian baru saja berkenalan, Sakura. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Baiklah..Baiklaah..~ Kau tenang saja, Sasuke-kun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam, tangan mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut, diselingi dengan canda dan tawa di antara mereka, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, bagaikan simfoni dari surga. Murid-murid KAIHS berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Di salah satu ruangan di KAIHS, tepatnya ruang kelas X-2. Terdapat sekitar 7 murid yang tersisa di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bisakah kalau kita berkeliling sekolahnya sekarang saja? Pulang sekolah nanti ternyata aku ada acara. Maafkan aku." Terdengar suara yang mengalun lembut dari sepasang bibir milik gadis beriris lavender.

Sasuke memasang raut berwajah berpikir, tidak lama kemudian ia menatap Hinata, "Baiklah, aku bisa sekarang." Ucap Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Ajak Hinata.

"Hn. Sakura, aku pergi mengantar Hinata dulu ya." Pamit Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. Hinata dan Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Setelah sosok mereka berdua hilang, Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Uum, apa yang salah dengan Hinata-chan? Ia gadis yang baik dan lembut kok." Jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan game di ipadnya.

"Huh, kau tidak peka sama sekali. Kau terlalu polos untuk gadis seusiamu sekarang." Ucap Sasori sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari gamenya dan menatap iris hazel Sasori.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kalau ia suka menatapmu dengan pandangan aneh? Kadang ia juga menyeringai menatapmu."

"Apa? Kau maksud Hinata-chan itu lesbi?" Ucap Sakura spontan dan diakhiri dengan jitakan yang mendarat mulus di puncak kepala Sakura dari Sasori. Sakura pun merintih kesakitan dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ah maaf, secara reflek aku menjitakmu. Aku tidak sengaja. Hehe.." Kekeh Sasori sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada Sakura.

"Huuuh, sakit tahu. Memangnya yang kau maksud apa?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Kau itu polos sekali sih, rasanya aku ingin menggigitmu. Intinya, sepertinya ia akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu. Kau harus berhati-hati."

"Uum, tidak mungkin. Hinata-chan 'kan gadis yang baik. Sudahlah, aku lapar. Temani aku ke kantin, Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura. Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung kemudian ia menghela napas dan langsung menarik lengan Sakura untuk beranjak dari bangku mereka.

.

.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, tetapi Sasuke dan Hinata belum juga terlihat. Bahkan Asuma-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas. Sakura menatap cemas ke arah bangku Sasuke. Gadis itu khawatir, setahunya Sasuke tidak suka membolos jam pelajaran. Sakura menghabiskan jam pelajaran sejarahnya dengan tidak tenang.

"_Apakah Sasuke-kun tersesat? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.. Itu konyol sekali, mana mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa tersesat di dalam sekolah. Lalu kenapa? Apa terjadi hal buruk antara mereka berdua? Tapi apaaa? Kami-samaaaaa.. mereka berdua ke mana?" _ Batin Sakura frustasi seraya menarik-narik rambut merah mudanya.

Jam pelajaran sejarahpun selesai, Asuma-sensei keluar dari ruang kelas X-2. Saat Asuma-sensei telah menghilang sepenuhnya, Sasori kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi berisik sekali. Bergumam tidak jelas, menendang meja, bahkan kau menendang-nendang kursiku." Dengus Sasori sambil memajukan bibirnya. Astaga Kami-sama! Pemuda itu tampak begitu –amat sangat— imut dengan raut wajah seperti itu. Gadis-gadis di kelas mencair seketika saat melihat Sasori.

"Ngg, Sasori-kun... Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan pergi ke manaaa? Mereka belum juga kembali." Rengek Sakura pada Sasori. Mendengar itu, Sasori hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cih, mungkin mereka tersambar petir saat berkeliling dan akhirnya mati." Jawab Sasori sekenanya. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung memukul lengan Sasori.

"Sasori-kuuun.. Jangan bercanda. Aku serius. Ayo temani aku mencari mereka." Rengek Sakura lagi pada Sasori. Tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung lengan seragam milik Sasori.

"Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi mereka juga pasti kembali. Tunggulah dengan tenang." Ucap Sasori seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak mauu.. aku tidak bisa tenang. Ayooooo~" Rengek Sakura—lagi—

Perdebatan antara Sakura dan Sasori pun terus berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, keadaan kelas pun hening sementara.

"Lihat, mereka sudah kembali 'kan." Ucap Sasori pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela napas lega. Terlihat di ujung pintu Sasuke dan Hinata sedang tertawa bersama, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju bangku mereka dengan masih melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Saat sudah duduk di bangku mereka tetap melanjutkan obrolannya. Terkadang mereka akan tertawa bersama, bahkan Sasuke kadang mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dan Hinata memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Sasukepun diacuhkan oleh pemuda itu. Setiap Sakura ingin memanggil Sasuke, tepatnya saat Sakura akan membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, Hinata langsung mengajak Sasuke bicara sampai akhirnya mereka berdua asyik oleh dunia mereka sendiri.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Entah, ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia merasa sedih? Kesepian? Atauu.. kehilangan? Tapi kenapa?. Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja? Sasuke hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata dan pemuda itu juga... -mengacuhkannya? Tidak, tidak.. ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja. Gadis merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian ia mengambil ipadnya dan memainkannya. Membiarkan sahabat sejak kecilnya berbincang-bincang dengan gadis lavender itu. Ya. hanya sekedar berbincang, apa yang salah?

Melihat Sakura yang sudah menyerah untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara, gadis dengan iris bak kolam mutiara itu pun menyeringai kecil sepersekian detik. Kemudian ia melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Takdir yang mempertemukan kita_

_Juga takdir yang mempertemukan kita dengan mereka_

_Semuanya telah berjalan dengan apa yang semestinya terjadi_

_Tetapi..-_

_-akankah takdir tega memisahkan kita berdua?_

_Apabila memang sudah takdir kita untuk terpisah_

_Apakah aku boleh berharap..-_

_-agar kita selalu bersama?_

.

.

.

To be Continued

Aaaaaaaaaa.. Terima Kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah mereview chapter 1 kemarin..

Sungguh, saya sangat senang :D

Karena review dari para senpai memberi saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fict abal ini..

Baiklaaah, maaf bila hasilnya tidak memuaskan.. saya masih newbie T^T

Ini sudah saya perbaiki beberapa typo, dan beberapa kalimat yang kurang pas..

balasan reviewnya ada di chapter 3 nanti.. Diusahakan akan update cepat *tapi ndak janji *digiling

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak senpai-senpai yang sudah mau mereview fict saya..

sign,

Mana


	3. Disappointed

**Artificiality**

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Artificiality****© Harumi Mana**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, etc**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIING

Terdengar nyaring suara bel yang menandakan berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar di KAIHS pada hari itu. Di suatu ruangan, tepatnya kelas X-2 tampak murid-murid yang sebelumnya terlihat lemas berubah menjadi semangat setelah mendengar suara bak alunan dari surga itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku-buku milik pemuda itu.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sasuke menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu miliknya. "Hn, ayo." Ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak dari bagkunya. Saat melewati bangku milik Hinata, pemuda itu tersenyum pada si-pemilik-bangku dan berpamitan kepadanya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis lavender itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Sasuke hanya terdiam melihatnya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari berjalan beriringan. Sakura yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan tersebut mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi kau ke mana saja? Tumben sekali kau membolos pelajaran."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengantar Hinata berkeliling sekolah, dan ternyata itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Jawab Sasuke dan dijawab dengan gumaman kecil oleh Sakura.

"Uum.. menurutmu Hinata-chan orangnya bagaimana, ne?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hinata menurutku gadis yang lembut. Ia juga gadis yang baik." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan padangannya sedikit melembut saat mendeskripsikan gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang melembut, Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Ia sedikit mengangguk lalu kembali meluruskan padangannya. Ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, melirik langit yang terlihat bersih tanpa awan.

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung hening setelah pembicaraan terkahir mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka telah sampai di persimpangan di dekat cafe Himawari. Sepasang makhluk berbeda gender itu terhenti.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya menunduk. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Iya, hati-hati Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sembari bergumam. Lalu, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Memang, Rumah Sasuke dan Sakura berbeda arah, Rumah Sasuke berbelok ke kanan, sedangkan arah ke Rumah Sakura lurus.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Kanan, menatap punggung pemuda raven yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan yang kemudian hilang dari padangan mata emeraldnya pada belokan berikutnya. Lalu, gadis merah muda itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke arah langit. Tatapan sepasang iris emerald itu menerawang sendu ke arah hamparan permadani biru yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"_Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi telah memamerkan sinar keemasannya. Penduduk kota Konoha mulai menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Di salah satu sudut Jalan kota Konoha terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bewarna peach milik cafe Himawari.

Ya. Seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, Sakura menunggu Sasuke di persimpangan Cafe Himawari. Sepertinya gadis merah muda itu sudah mulai bosan, terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak tenang.

"Huuh.. Sasuke-kun lama sekali sih." Gerutu Sakura pelan.

Gadis itu sesekali melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Uukh.. Cepatlah datang Sasuke-kun. Kalau sampai kita telat, awas saja kau pantat ayam jelek." Kutuk Sakura pada pemuda yang sedang ditunggunya. Demi celana kotak milik sponge bewarna kuning yang sering Sakura liat saat kecil, Sasuke tidak pernah terlambat sampai begitu lama seperti saat ini. Oke. Mungkin memang tuan muda satu itu susah dibangunkan. Tapi seterlambat-terlambatnya Sasuke paling hanya sekitar 15 menit saja. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah menunggu sekitar 40 menit. Lebih sialnya lagi, Jam tangan milik Sakura telah menunjukkan angka 07.05 yang berarti 25 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Sedangkan dari persimpangan cafe Himawari ke sekolah mereka, membutuhkan waktu paling cepat kurang lebih 15 menit.

"_Jangan-jangan terjadi suatu hal buruk pada Sasuke-kun? Atau jangan-jangan dia terjatuh ke dalam lubang perbaikan jalan saat menuju ke sini? Atau Sasuke-kun sedang menyebrangkan nenek-nenek dan akhirnya dimintai untuk mengantarkannya pulang?"_ Pikiran Sakura sudah mulai tidak tenang dengan dengan berbagai macam asumsi—buruk menurutnya, tetapi sangat konyol untuk manusia normal— yang melintas di otaknya.

TINN TIINNN

Indra pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara klakson yang sepertinya tepat di hadapannya, kemudian gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Sepasang iris emeraldnya melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya—tentu saja celana, bukan rok lipat seperti miliknya— yang sedang berada di atas motor sport merah lengkap dengan helm merahnya.

"Eh, Sasori-kun?" Sapa Sakura yang sepertinya masih bingung.

"Hei nona manis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasori setelah melepas helmnya.

" Ih, jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Runtuk Sakura sebal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, nona cerewet. Jadi.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini,eh?" Alis Sakura berkedut-kedut mendengar panggilan Sasori untuknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Sasori turun dari motornya dan berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Aa, jahat sekali kau. Aku kira kita berteman."

"Memang kita berteman bukan?"

"Yap. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda merah itu lagi.

"Kau cerewet sekali tuan."

"Perkataanmu menjadi lumayan pedas juga,eh? Baiklah-baiklah Sakura. Aku minta maaf."

"Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, asal kau menraktirku jus strawberry." Ucap Sakura kembali riang.

"Hei, kau benar-benar jahat sekali. Tapi, baiklah. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Tanya sakura polos.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini nona?" Tanya Sasori jengkel. Alisnya berkedut-kedut menahan kesal.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-kun. Kami berdua berangkat bersama setiap hari." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu ini sudah pukul berapa? Apakah jam tanganmu itu sudah tidak berfungsi,ne?"

"Jamku masih hidup kok, dan sekarang pukul 07.15." Jawab Sakura polos. Lagi-lagi alis Sasori berkedut-kedut mendengar jawaban Sakura dan raut mukanya yang kelewat polos itu.

"Kau gila atau apa? Kau ingin terlambat? "

"Tidak. Tapi Sasuke-kun belum datang."

"Ayo berangkat denganku. Biarkan saja Uchiha itu." Ajak Sasori.

"Tidak mau, nanti Sasuke-kun mencariku." Tolak Sakura.

"Tapi kau sudah menunggu berapa lama di sini? Mungkin dia tidak masuk sekolah."

"_Atau bahkan meninggalkanmu._" Tambah Sasori dalam hati.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak masuk, dia akan menghubungiku. Jadi tidak mungkin." Elak Sakura.

Perdebatan diantara Sasori dan Sakura terus berlanjut. Hingga 5 menit kemudian, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Baiklah.. aku ikut denganmu." Ucap Sakura pasrah setelah kalah debat dengan Sasori.

"Nah, begitu dari tadi. Nanti kau ngambek saja pada Uchiha." Saran Sasori.

"Tidak mau. Kekanakan sekali jalan pikiranmu,ne Sasori-kun. Mungkin saja Sasuke ada urusan."

"Cerewet, aku tidak kekanak-kanakan tau."

"Iya, Wajahmu juga kekanak-kanakan." Ejek sakura sambil terkekeh geli.

"Biar saja, yang penting aku tampan." Ucap Sasori narsis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat." Ajak Sasori. Pemuda itu menarik lengan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

"Yang cepat Sasori-kun. Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Sakura

"Baiklah-baiklah, nona muda. Pegangan yang erat, aku akan mengebut." Tangan Sasori menarik lengan Sakura agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajah Sakura sedikit memanas akibat tindakan Sasori. Dengan canggung, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasori. Setelah dirasa Sakura sudah berpegangan cukup erat, Sasori mulai melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fiuuh.. untung saja kita tidak terlambat ya Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura sembari menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

" Tentu saja, ini semua berkat aku." Ujar Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Yayaa.. Ini semua berkat kau. Terimakasih ya Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis. Melihatnya, Sasori hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo cepat, nanti keburu sensei sudah datang." Sakura menarik tangan Sasori dan berlari-lari kecil. Sedangkan Sasori hanya memperlebar langkahnya.

"Santai saja Sakura. Yang penting kita tidak terkunci di luar. Nanti kau akan lelah." Ucap Sasori tapi dihiraukan oleh Sakura.

Saat hampir sampai di kelas X-2, Sasori berjalan mendahului Sakura dan membuka pintu ruang tersebut. Sasori terdiam menunggu Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah Sakura masuk, baru ia yang masuk dan menutup pintu kelasnya.

"Terimakasih, ne Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura. Yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Sasori.

Saat sudah di ruangan kelasnya Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyapa teman-temannya seperti biasanya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya, saat iris emerald gadis itu menemukan pemuda berambut raven mencuat yang sedang berbincang ria dengan seorang gadis beriris lavender yang sedang duduk dibangku miliknya.

Sesaat gadis merah muda itu terdiam mematung. Kemudian kesadarannya mulai kembali saat lengannya ditarik oleh Sasori.

"Ohayou Uchiha." Sapa Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Ohayou Akasuna-san. Daan.. eh, Sakura? Ohayou. Tumben kau datang jam segini?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah. Alis Sasori berkedut seketika mendengar balasan yang terlontar dari mulut brengsek—menurut Sasori— pemuda raven itu. Demi Tuhan! Dia pikir karena siapa Sakura hampir terlambat? Dan tidak tahukah si Uchiha itu berapa lama Sakura menunggunya?

Saat tangan Sasori ingin menggebrak meja, tangan mungil Sakura menahan pergerakan tangan pemuda itu. "Sudahlah." Bisik Sakura pelan pada Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun. Umm, Hinata-chan permisi. Aku ingin duduk." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum. Tetapi senyumannya tidak mencapai mata indah milik gadis itu. Sasori tahu akan hal itu, Karena tidak tahan akhirnya Sasori angkat bicara.

"Hei Uchiha, kau kira karena siapa Sakura hampir terlambat,eh?" Ucap Sasori sarkastik pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda merah itu. Sakura yang berjalan menuju bangkunya terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasori, begitu pula Hinata yang terdiam di tempat ia berdiri.

"Cih, jangan berlagak bodoh Uchiha. Aku kira otak jeniusmu itu cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang aku maksud? Atau jangan-jangan otak jeniusmu itu sudah rusak karena telah tercuci oleh omongan dari iblis bermuka malaikat,eh?" Ejek Sasori pada Sasuke sekaligus mengejek kau-tahu-siapa-lah.

"Permisi Akasuna-san. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku padamu sehingga kau menjelek-jelekkan aku seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke tetap tenang. Walaupun dirinya sedikit panas dengan ejekkan Sasori yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai salah apapun padaku. Tapi pada Sakura. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama dia menunggumu di persimpangan jalan seperti orang tolol yang menunggu seorang pemuda brengsek yang ternyata sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain, dan kau bahkan tidak mengetahui di mana letak kesalahanmu? Demi Kami-sama! Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sakura begitu mempercayai orang sepertimu?" Ucapan Sasori berhasil menarik perhatian satu kelas. Ino dan Tenten yang merupakan sahabat Sakura lainnya langsung menghampiri Sakura. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ino dan Tenten, berpasang-pasang mata di rungan itu melihat ke arah mereka berempat. Berbagai macam tatapan terlihat, mulai dari tatapan kasihan dan prihatin untuk Sakura, tatapan kagum untuk Sasori atas keberaniannya berbicara kasar pada Sasuke, atau bahkan tatapan mencela yang kebanyakkan untuk Hinata dan beberapa untuk Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Bernarkah itu Sakura? Astaga, Demi Tuhan. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini Hinata meminta tolong padaku untuk berangkat bersamanya karena ia tidak ada yang mengantar. Maafkan aku Sakura, sungguh! Aku tahu aku salah, maafkan aku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke panik pada Sakura. Hinata merutuki ucapan Sasuke yang membawa-bawa nama dirinya sehingga seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Seluruh kelas juga sedikit terkejut, baru pertama kali mereka melihat Sasuke yang panik. Biasanya Sasuke selalu tenang dalam menghadapi masalah seperti apapun.

Sakura yang bingung dan merasa tidak enak dengan tatapan-tatapan dari teman-temannya langsung menjawab Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura seadanya.

"Benarkah? Aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku benar-benar lupa. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan tubuhmu? Apa kau pusing? Kau mau ke UKS?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila keadaan tubuh Sakura yang lemah, dan Sasuke yang selalu menjaga Sakura karena mereka berdua merupakan sahabat sejak kecil. Jadi teman-temannya tidak heran mengapa Sasuke begitu khawatir pada Sakura. Sakura yang begitu mudah memaafkan Sasuke, mebuat Sasori menjadi sedikit jengkel.

"Hei Uchiha. Mudah sekali kau mengatakan lupa dan meminta maaf. Dan kau jidat, kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?" Ucap Sasori kembali bersuara.

"Apa masalahmu Akasuna-san?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tersulut.

"Hei,hei.. Sudahlah kalian bedua. Hentikan. Sasori-kun, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Dan Sasuke-kun, jangan marah pada Sasori-kun." Lerai Sakura. Sasori hanya berdecih kesal dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Maaf teman-teman, karena kami sudah membuat keributan." Ucap Sakura membungkukkan badan pada seluruh teman-teman kelasnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya ada yang menjawab tidak keberatan adapula yang kembali ke aktivitas awalnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa marah pada Sakura, mereka semua begitu menyayangi Sakura.

Suasana sudah mulai kembali normal. Guru yang mengajar tidak kunjung datang, sepertinya pelajaran fisika kali ini akan kosong. Akhirnya, Sakura memilih mengobrol bersama Ino dan Tenten yang duduk di dekatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang akhirnya memilih membaca novel karena moodnya sedikit terganggu karena kejadian tadi. Dan Sasori yang asyik bermain psp karena jengkel, sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk terdiam, karena beberapa temannya terkadang menunjuk ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

KRIINGG

Bel istirahat telah berdering, sebagian besar penghuni X-2 langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas saat itu juga. Tidak berbeda dari yang lainnya, Sakura langsung berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ne, Sasori-kun aku tagih janjimu yang tadi." Ucap Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori hanya menoleh malas ke arah Sakura. Kemudian, gadis merah muda itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasori.

"Ayooo..~" Rajuk Sakura pada Sasori sambil menarik-narik kecil lengan Sasori.

Sasori menatap Sakura malas. "Baiklah-baiklah, jadi siapa yang tadi mengejekku kekanak-kanakan dan sekarang ia sendiri yang bertindak kekanak-kanakan?" Tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai.

"Huh, aku tebak dia pasti gadis yang cantik, baik, dan manis. Benar 'kan Sasori-kun?" Balas Sakura menyeringai.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau."

"Kenyataan di dunia ini tidak dapat dihindari,eh? Ne, Sasuke-kun kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasori berdecih lirih. Dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha satu itu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura.

"Ne,ne.. Hinata-chan mau ikut juga?" Ajak Sakura pada Hinata juga. Demi dollar pertama milik Mr. Crab ! Saat itu juga Sasori ingin menatapkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan keras. Kini Sasori yakin sepenuhnya, ada yang salah dengan otak milik gadis merah muda itu. Bisa-bisanya ia tetap bersikap baik pada orang yang –sangat jelas—ingin berbuat jahat kepadanya? Sasori benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu.

"Apakah boleh?" Tanya Hinata sedikit takut karena dihadiahi berbagai mamcam tatapan milik murid-murid X-2 yang tersisa.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum. Kemudian Hinata bangkit dari posisi awalnya dan menghampiri mereka bertiga. Kemudian mereka berempat beranjak pergi ke kantin. Di perjalanan mereka berempat cukup menarik perhatian siswa-siswi KAIHS. Tentu saja. Mereka berempat mempunyai wajah di atas rata-rata. Siapa yang tidak kagum melihat mereka berjalan berempat beriringan. Perjalanan diramaikan oleh Sakura dan Sasori yang berdebat maupun bercanda, dan juga obrolan ringan Sasuke dengan Hinata ataupun Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan ketiga kepindahan Sasori dan Hinata, ada sedikit kejanggalan terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Terkadang Sasuke juga berangkat atau pulang bersama Hinata. Sakura sedikit merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh saat melihat mereka.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun mulai menyukai Hinata-chan? Bukankah ia telah berjanji tidak akan menganggap serius akan hal apapun?" _Pikir Sakura melayang. Saat ini, seperti biasa Sakura sedang pulang bersama Sasuke.

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kau, ingin bertanya apa?" Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura rindu dengan tangan Sasuke yang mengusap atau bahkan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali.

"Umm.. Apakah Sasuke-kun menyukai Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Kemudian pandangannya melembut dan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Hmm.. Se.. Sepertinya. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke menahan malu. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan asing yang muncul di hati Sakura. Ia menatap jalanan sendu.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Hinata-chan, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Entalah, dia gadis yang baik, lembut, dan..ah.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Memang kenapa Sakura?"

"Bukankah Sasuke-kun sudah berjanji tidak akan menganggap serius terhadap hal apapun? Apa kali ini Sasuke-kun akan melanggarnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap sendu ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku..Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Aku pikir, sampai kapan kita akan terus hidup dalam kebohongan? Maka dari itu, aku ingin mencoba serius kali ini." Tatapan Sasuke yang begitu dalam membuat Sakura bingung. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menjalani apapun dengan serius. Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Sasuke saat kecil, ia menganggap hidup ini adalah drama di mana ia hanya harus berakting dengan baik dan dengan begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang? Sasuke akan mulai serius. Lalu dengan siapa ia menjalani kehidupan dramanya ini?

"A..apa Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sakura sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita sahabat bukan? Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Pemuda itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Jangan khawatir." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura lembut dengan tangan satunya.

"Janji ya?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka berdua menghabiskan perjalan mereka dengan candaan mereka seperti biasa. Tidak terasa, mereka telah sampai di persimpangan cafe Himawari dan mereka berpisah. Sakura menatap punggung tegap Sasuke sendu.

"_Kami-sama.." _

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang musik KAIHS terlihat ramai oleh kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berkumpul. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan, dilihat dari betapa ramainya kerumunan itu. Terlihat di tengah kerumunan itu, terdapat dua orang siswi bersurai indigo dan merah muda sedang beradu mulut.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau mengatai kedua orang tuaku!" Bentak si gadis bersurai merah muda pada gadis indigo.

"Kheh, memang kenyataannya begitu bukan? Malang sekali kau. Dan Sasuke berteman denganmu pun karena kasihan melihatmu yang selalu sendirian dan kondisi tubuhmu yang lemah. Ia juga menjagamu karena perintah dari orang tuanya. Harusnya kau cukup sadar diri untuk tahu bahwa kau hanya dikasihani." Ucap Hinata—si gadis indigo— sarkastik.

"Kau juga harusnya sadar diri, kau hanya pendatang baru. Dan kau dengan jalangnya berani-beraninya mendekati Sasuke. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan tatapan-tatapan orang lain? Apa kau buta,hah? Atau jangan-jangan otakmu terlalu bebal untuk menanggapi mereka. Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku masih mau berteman denganmu. Yang menyedihkan adalah dirimu yang tidak mempunyai seorangpun teman. " Balas Sakura kasar.

PLAKK

"Heh! Jaga ucapanmu jalang!" Bentak Hinata pada Sakura. Pipi Sakura terasa amat sangat panas mendapat tamparan dari Hinata. Teman-teman Sakura yang melihatnya ingin membalas perbuatan Hinata, tetapi dihentikkan oleh Sakura.

PLAAKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu terhuyung dan jatuh di pelukan seseorang.

"SAKURA! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Teriak pemuda yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Suara baritone yang sangat dikenal Sakura.

"Ta..tapi dia yang memulai Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura panik.

"Hiks..hiks.. Sa..Sasuke-kun pipiku sakit sekali." Isak Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun. Dia yang memulai, dia mengejekku, dia mengataiku jalang, dia juga telah menam.."

"CUKUP SAKURA. BERHENTI MENJELEK-JELEKAN HINATA." Teriak Sasuke pada Sakura lagi.

"Hinata.. apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir yang hanya dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Hinata.

"TAPI KENYATAANNYA GADIS JALANG ITU YANG MEM.."

PLAKK

"Jaga perkataanmu Haruno. Sudah cukup. Aku lelah. Kita hentikan semua hubungan konyol kita. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari kehidupanku." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Semua siswa yang melihat—amat sangat— terkejut. Yang benar saja? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menampar seorang Haruno Sakura?

Sakura sangat terkejut. Kali ini bukan hanya pipinya saja yang terasa panas, hatinya terasa amat sangat panas. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Rasanya bagaikan disayat seribu pedang. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya menamparnya dan bahkan menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupannya. Sakit. Tentu saja.

Ino dan Tenten yang melihat Sakura ditampar langsung maju dari kerumunan dan menghampiri gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dengan Hinata yang dipapah oleh Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang pergi bersama Hinata, Sakura merasakan perasaan yang lebih sakit dari perasaan sedih. Perasaan sakit, sedih, kecewa, dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu. Baru kemarin Sasuke berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya. Namun sekarang? Di depan matanya pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Ino dan Tenten, Ia berlari keluar dari kerumunan. Saat berlari tanpa sengaja ia menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Go..gomen.. aku sedang buru-buru." Ucap Sakura masih terisak-isak.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya orang yang telah ditabrak Sakura yang ternyata adalah Sasori.

Melihat Sasori, Sakura kembali menangis ia terdiam beberapa saat dengan Sasori yang mencoba menenangkannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali berlari meninggalkan Sasori dan menghiraukan teriakkan pemuda yang tengah memanggilnya itu.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura mau menoleh, Sasori berlari mengejar Sakura. Sakura terus berlari hingga keluar sekolah diikuti Sasori yang masih mengejar Sakura. Saat dipersimpangan jalan Sakura terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Saat itu juga ada mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Melihat ada Mobil yang melaju dengan kencang ke arah Sakura, Sasori menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"SAKURA BERHENTIII!"

Tepat saat Sakura menyebrangi Jalan—

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTT

BRRRAAKKKKK

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit, tetapi hatinya lebih sakit daripada sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sasori yang begitu berisik memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada syarat akan kecemasan. Mendengarnya, Sakura ingin tertawa tetapi rasa sakit yang ia dera tidak membiarkan ia tertawa. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura mulai menggelap, ia masih bisa melihat kerumunan orang-orang menghampirinya dan wajah Sasori yang begitu—jelek, menurut Sakura—yang sedang amat sangat panik.

"_Jadi ini akhir hidupku, Kami-sama? Kau baik sekali. Mengambil nyawaku di saat seperti ini. Kau juga telah mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih atas segalanya Kami-sama. Semoga Sasuke-kun bahagia."_

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Aaaa.. akhirnya bisa update juga setelah berbulan-bulan nggak update..~

Chapter ini sudah ada kemajuan 'kan? (atau kemunduran? T^T muee)

Tapi chapter 3 ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin-kemarin..

Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan.. Flame saya juga terima kok T^T jadi saya mohon sarannya para senpai hiks..

tapi ini bener-bener perjuangan saya.. Jadi mohon maaf, karena saya juga masih baru..TT^TT

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah baca sama ngereview..^^

Ini balasan review chapter 1 sama 2 kemarin.. *peluk yang udah ngereview

**Skyesphantom** : chapter ini sudah ada 'kan senpai? Atau belum T^T hiks. Terimakasih senpai sudah mereview.. ^^

**Dijah-hime** : Aaa.. tebakan senpai benar._. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview.. ^^

**Ayano Futabatei **: Ini sudah lanjut senpai.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview di chapter 1 dan 2.. ^^/

**Sasa**.**smarti** : Aaa.. terimakasih senpai.. ^^ Terimakasih juga sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Karimahbgz **: Terimakasi sudah mampir ke fict ini senpai.. Iyaa.. Salam kenal juga senpai ^^ Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Hime Hime Chan : **itu maksudnya ada 2 pelayan berbeda._. Umm, masih rahasia senpai, hehe.. Iya pairnya tetep SasuSaku kok senpai.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview di chapter 1 dan 2 ^^/

**SRZ : **Aa.. Terimakasih senpai.. ^^ analisisnya senpai tajem banget._. Hub. Saku sma hina masih di rahasiain.. Sakura kondisi tubuhnya lemah aja.. nggak sakit, tapi gampang sakit._.v

Ini sudah lanjut.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Ai** : Ini sudah lanjut.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Yumi **: Iya, hehe.. Ini sudah.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Yupina** : terimakasih sudah mampir Sama baca.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**TomatoCherry** : Ini sudah.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Guest 1** : aa.. nggak apa-apa.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Fumiki ai : **Iya.. Pairnya tetep SasuSaku kok ^^ Haha, saya juga seberpendapat sama ai-san.. Iyaa.. Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Guest 2 : **iyaa._. Aa.. pertanyaannya sdah terjawab di chapter ini.. dan Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Yuki **: Ini sudah, Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Yuuki **: Ini sudah, Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

**Guest 3** : Ini sudah, Terimakasih sudah bersedia mereview ^^

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah ngereview.. Saya senaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali.. *sumpah* ^^/

Terimakasih juga silent reader yang udah baca ^^

Sign,

Mana


End file.
